


Endure

by wordsandwickedthings



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Mention of Proposal, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandwickedthings/pseuds/wordsandwickedthings
Summary: Sam is kidnapped again, and Lara would stop at nothing to save her.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Samantha Nishimura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Endure

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one cares about tomb raider anymore, but I do, so here's a little ficlet I wrote.
> 
> also, Lara and Sam were 100% in love lets be real.
> 
> enjoy :)

Lara’s skin was burning. 

Every nerve was alit with anger, and fear, and Sam. Sam. she was gone again, snatched up from under Lara’s nose. 

She knew she shouldn’t have tried to sleep, nothing good happened when she closed her eyes. And this only proved that point – Sam was gone again, and Whittman had handed her over to Matthias like she was nothing but a sheep to slaughter. 

Lara was an idiot to let him seek refuge with them. She thought he was just looking for answers, but no, he was looking to survive. She knew she couldn’t trust him again. She didn’t know who she could trust anymore though, too much had happened in too little time, and she didn’t know whose knife would hit her back next. 

Enough wallowing, Lara told herself, Find Sam and find a way off this godforsaken island. 

The others were leaving, taking the boat, and going to find someone to come save them – because that worked so well the last time. A selfish, scared part of Lara wanted to go with them, to be safe. 

She would never feel safe without Sam. 

Lara thought about the last time she felt safe; on the endurance, in her cabin with her girlfriend next to her making her laugh. And then Sam asked her a question that made her safety disappear.

Marriage. Sam wanted marriage, and Lara didn’t know what she wanted. 

She wanted to make amends; she knew that Lara wanted to talk to Sam without the fear of death lingering over their heads. So, they can figure out what’s next. So, Lara could ask Sam’s forgiveness for freezing over and over again. For not saying yes.

It didn’t matter now though - the argument, the fear – it didn’t matter more than Sam’s life.

But how could she possibly save her? She wasn’t a warrior, like some of the people who had lived here once before. She certainly didn’t match up to the soldiers that were littered throughout the island. She was just an archeologist - and Sam was just a filmmaker, she was no more equipped to fight them than Laura was.

Right now, though, Laura had a gun. 

She had to get her back. She would get her back. 

Matthias wasn’t going to kill her – or at least, not till the time was right. Which meant Lara had time. 

Lara rolled her wrists. How did she get here? How did everything go so wrong, so quickly? 

She ignited her torch. It didn’t really matter anymore, though, did it. Nothing mattered anymore, other than the safety of her friends. The safety of her Sam. 

You can do this, she told herself – whether she believed it or not - you must do this.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna know what kinda people I am?  
> tumblr - ravenclawsarepunkrock/wordsandwickedthings  
> twitter - @just_adre  
> instagram - just.adrie


End file.
